


you can run

by thunderswept (starryeyedfool)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood, Guns, Implied Kidnapping, M/M, i cant remember anything, no romance tbh, supposed to be scary but idk if i achieved the scary, supposed to be sechen, süspénšeu, uh character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedfool/pseuds/thunderswept
Summary: Sehun decides to spend a few days in a cabin in the woods. He expects calm nature and a lot of being lazy on the couch.What he doesn't expect are visitors at night.





	you can run

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my babe M for betaing this rly quick and catching all my stupid mistakes (I can't believe myself, they were very rookie mistakes) I lov M, the real MVP. *bumps chest, kisses fist, salutes*
> 
> Sorry this took so long! Hope it's worth the wait (and the read) :>
> 
> Horror#: SP  
> Title: you can run  
> Pairing: sechen??  
> Rating: M  
> TW: blood, death, knives, kidnapping

I know where you're hiding.

 

###

 

“I thought it’d be good for me. You know the spiel, a chance to reconnect with nature and to find myself.” Sehun chuckles into the phone at the cliché words. “You don’t have to worry so much.”

There’s rustling on the other end of the phone and a clang follows after. _“Yeah but I still don’t like the thought of you being alone out there in the woods.”_

“You sound unsettlingly a lot like my mother. She said the exact same thing.” Sehun clicks around on his laptop and picks out a movie. It blows up on the big screen television, the classic Universal intro rolling in with the rotating Earth and everything. “What are you up to, anyways? What’s the noise?”

 _“One sec,”_ Kyungsoo says and goes silent. Assuming that his friend has his hands busy, Sehun debates on whether or not to make dinner while the movie plays. _“I’m back. I was in the mood for tamales, so I’m trying to make some. First time, too. That was the pot for steaming.”_

Sehun groans, “Dang. I want some. Aren’t they hard to make? I mean, you probably don’t have the ingredients lying around.” Sehun puts the call on speaker and goes to check his fridge and is greeted by a very minimal assortment of foods. Pity that he didn’t stock up before coming to the cabin. At least there are graham crackers in the pantry.

_“Yeah, I had to go out and get some various things. It’s not too bad, though.”_

“Gee,” Sehun hums. “Wish I was there to have some of that good home cooking.”

_“Of course, because I am your other mother and you are the starving child I have to feed. At least you’re not a picky palate.”_

Sehun lets out a laugh, his eyes watching the opening scene of the random hero film. “Whatever you say, Kyung-man. Hey, go ahead and call me back when you’re not busy. Doesn’t have to be tonight, but I’ll be sure to keep in touch, alright?”

_“Alright, sounds good. Stay safe in those woods, Sehun. I know that you know what you’re doing and whatever, and that you needed the alone time, but I still would’ve felt better if you took someone with you.”_

He gets it, they want him to be safe. That’s one of the issues with recovery---people worry ten times more after it’s all supposed to be over. Sehun still sighs with a graham cracker between his teeth. He already forgot about the movie in favor of his friend and food, the audio just white noise at this point. “Stop being so paranoid,” he tries to say, the cracker threatening to break off. “It’s just a weekend trip. I have a feeling you’ve been listening to too many horror stories.”

 _“... No, I haven’t,”_ Kyungsoo says, almost too quiet for the phone. _“I only listened to yours.”_

 

###

 

Jongdae can’t give a damn if the forest floor crunching under his feet is louder than the crickets, more deafening than his own rapid breath. He rather hear himself than the man on his trail or his own fearful tears. Never any faster because of his limits, Jongdae runs. He runs and hopes he doesn’t retch what little contents might be in his stomach.

His foot kicks something metallic hidden beneath the dead leaves and he hears a sharp snap, tries not to trip and fall when he realizes he barely escaped a bear trap after a split-second glance. The metal glints in the moonlight, jagged teeth clenched shut, so close to a bounty.

 _You can’t have me again,_ the scream echoes in his head, not _again._

He doesn’t know how long he’s run, how far he’s gone, but if he goes on any longer he might just keel where he stands and never get up again. With one last push, he stumbles past the edge of the woods and collapses, his chest in pain and his body shaking, uncovered skin stinging from scrapes. He lifts his head barely a centimeter and finds himself in a small clearing. There’s a cabin with the lights on.

He tries not to cry, crawling to the door. It doesn’t work, the tears starting to stream down with his small hiccups.

 

###

 

Sehun is making pasta with the plastic noodles that come in boxes when he hears a knock at the door. He freezes and turns slowly to face it, mind racing on what to do. Random knocks at the door were always a cause of anxiety for him, but this situation is even more nerve-wracking. He doesn’t know if there’s anyone nearby with their own cabin, or if the area is possibly prime camping ground. He doesn’t know why anyone else would be out here at all. He doesn’t own the property himself, but he was told it is as quiet of a get-away as it gets.

Not to mention that it’s well into the evening, the sun gone and the stars out. Sehun immediately feels on edge. His nape prickles, hair raised.

He wonders if it’s too much of a reach to pretend the cabin is vacant.

The knocks come again and Sehun can practically hear the urgency through the pounding on the cedar wood. He goes to open it, not bothering to peek past the curtain.

A person falls into his arms like complete dead weight, reeking of sweat and overall as if they haven’t showered in days. Sehun bites his tongue to hold back a curse, gently but quickly lowering them to the floor and trying not to recoil. It’s a man who, quite frankly, seems out of it.

“Please, please help me---” the man gasps, barely getting the words out. His face is blotchy and colorless with dark circles under the eyes and bloody, cracked lips. “I’m not safe… it’s not safe here, we have to leave---”

“Whoa, man,” Sehun interrupts, concern coming through. “You look ready to puke, why don’t you clean up first? You can tell me what’s wrong after, yeah? Come on,” he says, helping the man sit up.

“There’s no _time_!” The man shouts, near-hysterical. “He’s going to find me, I have to get to the city---”

“Hey now,” Sehun murmurs, rubbing stranger’s back in soothing circles. “Calm down, let’s get you taken care of and we can tell the police all about it. What’s your name? I’m Sehun.”

“Call them right now, will you call them now? Please?” The man begs. “My name is Jongdae, please call them now---”

“I’ll call them right now, okay Jongdae? I’ll do it and you can take a shower. I’ll get you some clothes, too. Here,” Sehun says and pulls out his cell. “I’ll dial them right now. The bathroom’s down the hall, second door on the left. Can you get up?”

Jongdae stays kneeled on the floor, still panting, his face displaying an internal fight with himself over doing something that would make him so much more vulnerable. He really doesn’t want to, but one look into Sehun’s eyes is all it takes for Jongdae to feel like he can trust this man. The soft face and the worry in Sehun’s brow make Jongdae nod in compliance. It’s terrifyingly easy.

He makes a move to stand, but of course his legs give in, weaker than jello. He doesn’t have the energy. Sehun is there to place a supporting hand on his back and Jongdae almost can’t handle the overwhelming feeling of gratitude flooding his chest.

“I’ll help you get there,” Sehun offers. “Come on.” He hands Jongdae his phone and turns around, crouching, a silent command to climb up. Jongdae does his best to get part-way on while Sehun does the rest, hiking him up to a more secure position. “Go ahead and phone emergency.” Sehun carries Jongdae down the hall while Jongdae fumbles with the device, every one of Sehun’s actions making him more at ease.

In the bathroom, Sehun sets Jongdae down on the shower ledge that doubles as a place to put soaps and a place to sit. The cabin is thankfully modern in its design, so the bathroom is one of the best rooms in the house, if not _the_ best. Jongdae hands the phone over, the phone ringing as it reaches an emergency responder. Sehun takes it and gestures to start the shower.

_“This is 911, what is your emergency?”_

“Uh, yeah, so---” Sehun starts, walking out of the bathroom.

Jongdae sits unmoving, needing a moment to process.

He’s so… tired, suddenly all-too-aware of the fuzzy feeling in his mouth and how disgustingly dirty he is. He probably can’t sleep even though he wants to, his body still thrumming with adrenaline, telling him that this night isn’t over yet. The mirror conveniently faces him, low enough for him to see enough of his face that he winces at the sight. He doesn’t look good.

One might think that for the reason those men kept him around, they’d want him to keep clean. Such was not the case. They couldn’t care less what condition he was in because there will always be others. Jongdae spent many hours crying over the thought; there will always be others, and he could do nothing about it.

 

“I think the sooner you come, the safer he’ll feel. Do you think the cops can floor it?”

_“Sir, they’ll be there as soon as possible. You are in a rather remote location and it will take some time for them to get to you. Just sit tight and make sure all entry and exit points are secured.”_

Sehun sighs in disappointment. Of course they wouldn’t take him seriously enough, probably thinking Jongdae was some random drunk that stumbled in, possibly tripping on drugs and imagining the forest bogeyman or whatever policemen think up as ways to downplay these situations. Maybe they were only coming for Sehun’s sake.

“Alright, can you stay on the line, then? If it’s not too much trouble, I just want to make this less stressful for the guy. He looked in really bad shape. Plus he can brief you on whatever happened to him out there.”

_“That’s fine, I can stay on the line.”_

“Thanks, I really appreciate---” Sehun stops when the audio becomes staticy, the operator’s voice breaking up before the call ends and the dial tone plays out. He looks at his screen. His service is dead. The movie on the laptop buffers, the laptop no longer running on his hotspot. “What the heck,” Sehun groans, tapping the phone against his palm. He lifts it up and starts walking around the room, hoping to catch a couple of bars. “I can’t believe this, of all the times for it to go out.”

Thus begins the customary quest for what corner of the house will bring him back online. Sehun climbs on counters, perches on the armrests of the sofas, walks into corners. Nothing. He walks to the door, about to try for service outside when there comes knocking. His hand is on the lock which he hasn’t turned.

One knock in the middle of the night, in the middle of the forest, is strange. A second round is even stranger. Impossible to be coincidental. He must have hesitated too long because the person knocks again, though just as calm as before, unlike Jongdae’s persistent pounding. Sehun sets his phone down, grabs a kitchen knife and braces himself. He opens the door, careful to hide the blade.

“Hi there,” says the man standing outside, smiling.

“... Hi.” Sehun straightens himself, hoping not to seem too suspecting.

“Right…” The man starts rocking on his feet and looking around like he wants Sehun to know he’s aware of the awkward tension. He puckers his lips, acting almost curious.

Sehun frowns.

“So, um, I’m really sorry to bother you at this time.” The man pauses and stares at Sehun, expectant.

“It’s… it’s fine. Is there anything you need?”

The man smiles again. “Yes, actually. I wondered if you’ve seen my friend?”

Sehun controls his expression as well as he can, his grip on the knife tightening. “Your friend? Out here?”

“Yes. We’re camping, you see. I think he got lost when he tried to take a piss. Must’ve wandered too far out, he’s a private person so it’s understandable.” That smile is ever-present, growing to be more unnerving each second.

“Ah,” Sehun says. “That does make sense. I don’t think I’ve seen him around, though. You’re the first tonight. I’m sorry.” He really wants to close the door, but now would be too soon.

The man is outright grinning at this point. “Are you sure? Because I’m pretty sure he’s in your little house.”

“What?” Sehun’s heart thuds. “But he’s not. It’s just me here.” He bites his lip, angry with himself for saying that he’s alone. He isn’t alone because Jongdae is with him, but Sehun’s instincts tell him he shouldn’t mention it.

But a man by himself is an easy target, and Sehun feels like he painted himself red.

“Really? All by yourself in this cabin?” The stranger asks, eagerness taking over. “Is that right?”

“Ha… yeah, I guess it sounds pretty disappointing,” Sehun says, slowly edging the door shut. “Just out here to enjoy nature, y'know. Um, I’m about to head to bed. Really sorry I haven’t seen your friend, I hope he’s safe and that you find him. Good night.” Sehun shuts the door, unable to shake the image of the man bending to the side to wave excitedly at him through the crack. He locks it immediately and turns off the brightest lights, leaving only a few of the dimmer ones on.

Sehun takes a moment to breathe, a little jittery from the recent encounter and unsure of his plan of action. With a glance at his phone, he knows he can’t reach the police for now. The cabin oddly enough doesn’t have its own internet, his car is a quarter of a mile down the main path, and he has a man who might have a mental breakdown if he hears there was a stranger at the door who’s looking for him and isn’t an officer of the law.

The bathroom door opens in the hall as Sehun decides on what to say.

Jongdae peeks out his head, like a cautious rabbit checking if the coast is clear before his eyes land on Sehun and he gestures for the other to come. Sehun obeys.

“Do you need something?” Sehun asks.

“Um, yeah…” Jongdae murmurs. “Clothes?”

“Oh. I completely forgot, I’m so sorry,” Sehun rushes to say, quickly running off to pick out something warm and comfortable from the minimal amount that he brought for the trip. He comes back with sweatpants and a sweatshirt and even some socks. Jongdae isn’t waiting with his head sticking past the door anymore so Sehun knocks, hands the clothes over, waits. When Jongdae finishes, they stand in the hallway, regarding each other for a silent moment before Sehun exhales rather shakily and lets the words tumble out.

“There was a man,” he starts, “who was at the door earlier.” He watches Jongdae visible pale, lean against the wall. Sehun continues. “He said his friend got lost in the woods and insisted he was in the cabin with me.”

“You didn’t tell him I was here,” Jongdae moreso states than asks, willing it to be true. “You didn’t.”

“I didn’t, I said I was alone.”

Jongdae slumps, almost falling to his knees but he catches the wall and Sehun grabs his arm, steadying him. “He’s gone. Please, tell me he’s gone.”

Sehun looks into Jongdae’s eyes, conveying all the honesty he can. “I don’t know for sure if he really left,” he says.

Jongdae’s breath starts to quicken. He grabs his own arms tightly, closing in on himself, strong enough to bruise. “He knows I’m here--- he knows I’m here, he _knows_ \---”

“Hey, hey,” Sehun is quick to say. “We can figure this out, you’ll be fine.” He pulls back, guilt creeping up his chest. He can’t go making promises he isn’t sure he can keep. “Let’s sit you down, first.”

Sehun leads Jongdae to the closest chair which is in the kitchen, sitting down with him, hand on Jongdae’s shoulder. “What happened to you? Who is that guy?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Jongdae spits out and shrugs off the hand, more aggressive than intended. His leg jostles restlessly. “They’re bad men. You don’t want to know what they do--- what they did to me…” His eyes burn from all the strain he’s been through. It’s a wonder how he hasn’t passed out from sheer exhaustion, and thinking about all that’s happened makes him feel so heavy. “I just want to feel safe again,” he says, just barely above a whisper.

“The police should be here soon,” Sehun says, and then doesn’t say anything after that, letting minutes go by of relative silence. They sit at the kitchen table, the abstract clock on the wall running on the wrong time and the big screen showing Chrome’s no-internet-dinosaur. Sehun rises to retrieve his laptop and sits back down with Jongdae. He presses the spacebar and the dino starts running.

Jump.

Jump.

Jump.

It runs into a pixelated cactus.

Sehun looks up from the game to find Jongdae staring at the television. “Do you want to play?” he asks, spinning the laptop to face the other. He feels a sense of victory when Jongdae quietly reaches over and starts a new game.

They stay there at the table, taking turns even though Sehun planned to have Jongdae play for however long he wanted.

At some point they get sick of the game and move to the couch, Sehun having found a book in one of the drawers while looking for utensils when Jongdae finally felt up for some food, who all but scarfs it down.

Sehun checks his phone. It’s been over an hour since he last contacted the police and there’s still no service. He opens the book and begins to read aloud.

 

Heart pounding, Sehun wakes with a start, his sharp inhale piercing the silence. He instinctively reaches for his phone and finds it’s hardly past eleven. To his side, he sees Jongdae sleeping soundly, legs tucked under him and his head on the armrest. Sehun leans his head back and takes a second to breathe. The seizing panic in his chest subsides though his heart refuses to calm, his pulse loud in the dark. He must have barely slept over ten minutes. Why did he wake up?

Rubbing his eyes, Sehun stands up, careful not to wake Jongdae, but pauses and surveys the room again. He realizes the lights are off. Did he turn them off? No. Jongdae? Jongdae fell asleep first.

Sehun attempts to recall the events before knocking out, not able to remember much aside from passing out while reading the book. Maybe Jongdae woke up and decided to conserve energy.

He stretches, tries to clear his foggy head. He feels guilty about falling asleep since he should be awake for when the police get here--- _if_ the police get here. He heads toward the intricate array of light switches, tries to remember which switch turns on what light, goes to flick one. Nothing. Confused, Sehun flicks another switch. He flicks them all. The cabin is dark, lit only by what sliver of moonlight manages to peek past the curtains.

His hairs raise. The only way to check the circuits is to head outside, and that brings up the question of why there’s a problem with the power in the first place. The cabin may be in the woods but with the events of that night, Sehun won’t take risks.

He heads to the main bedroom and retrieves a flashlight from his luggage. Then he kneels by the bed stand, reaches under to peel back some tape, his hand coming away with a handgun. The weight of the weapon has Sehun shuddering out an uneasy exhale. He bought the gun after his incident, something that most people wouldn’t understand why for due to the nature of what he went through.

Sehun only learned a vital lesson.

Like clockwork, he checks the components for functionality and makes sure the safety is on, the series of metallic clicks familiar but far from comforting. He also remembers how much hell the manual gave him. When he exits the room, he’s struck by a prickly sensation, as if he’s being watched. He looks around carefully, not seeing anyone. It doesn’t help.

He’s just getting back to the living room to check up on Jongdae when he hears the growing sound of an engine outside. Sehun is alert, rushing to the window to watch the road. Could it be the police?

Horror edges up his throat when he recognizes the truck that comes into view. He goes to the door and nearly throws it open, frantic, searching the treeline for any figures, a moving shadow…

“Sehun,” Kyungsoo calls out happily from where he’s stepping out of his truck. “Whew, I’m glad you’re awake--- I brought some food.”

“What are you doing here? You shouldn’t have come!” Sehun hisses, afraid of being too loud. “We have to go!” He’s torn between what to do, not wanting Kyungsoo to leave his site but needing to grab Jongdae so they can high-tail it away from the area.

Kyungsoo pauses, worry creasing his forehead. “What’s up with you? Are you really that upset that I came?”

Sehun doesn’t get to explain before a shot rings out and Kyungsoo staggers, surprise and confusion taking over his face as he slowly looks down at the blooming darkness on his torso, visible only by the glow of the truck’s headlights and then shown red by Sehun’s shining flashlight.

“Kyungsoo?!” Sehun screams as he watched his friend fall to his knees. He sprints to Kyungsoo, tries to catch him. “Oh--- oh god,” Sehun cries, his palm pressing on the warm, wet spot on Kyungsoo’s sweater, Kyungsoo’s head in his lap who looks up in pain. “I don’t--- I don’t know what to do oh my _god_.”

Kyungsoo slowly turns his head, weakened, seeming to look behind Sehun. There’s a minute click and then hot metal butts against Sehun’s scalp, indifferent, ready to blow. He freezes.

“Oh, dear, sorry about your friend.” The words are insincere and the voice disturbingly playful. “Didn’t want you guys to get away so soon in that god awful truck of his. Really, I had no choice.”

Indescribable anger boils within Sehun’s chest, so sudden that he shakes with the utter urge to _hurt_ the man behind him. Despite that, he doesn’t move, not wanting to make the wrong one. He can’t die now.

“I’d destroy the tires on this thing but I might get some money for this scrap metal.” The man giggles shortly.

Kyungsoo would have been so pissed to hear that about his brand new ride were he not bleeding out onto the dirt.

“You lied to me earlier. I know Jongdae is in that cabin. You think he heard the gun? Hm? Think he woke up from his beauty sleep?” He pushes the gun harder, making Sehun lean forward from the force. “You had no right to take what’s mine. I think I’ll kill you for that, but first let’s have you watch that pretty light fade from your buddy’s eyes.” His mouth is close, the words humid on Sehun’s skin, who shudders in disgust. “That’s always a good show.”

Sehun grunts when his hair is yanked back, the man gripping it tight enough to snap strands. The muzzle of the gun rests on his cheek. Sehun keeps his eyes straight ahead.

“Oh… I forgot.” The man tuts, sounding disappointed. “You’re cute. It’d be a shame to lose such a face but… you’re a bit too capable for me. I’d rather not deal with that.” Then, he violently drags Sehun by the hair away from Kyungsoo, who can barely focus, delirium clear on his face. Sehun kicks and yells, that is, until he manages to switch the safety off and fires blindly.

“ _Fuck!_ ” The man shouts, “You almost got my fucking foot, you _bitch_! I’m _really_ gonna kill you now!” There’s another shot that follows and this time Sehun doubles over in agony, clutching his thigh with a cry. He drops his gun. “That’s right, scream! I love the sound!”

Gunmetal scrapes on the gravelly dirt as the man picks it up. Now, with two, his wild instability bleeds into the air, crackling with the gunpowder.

“... _Go to Hell_ , you piece of _shit_ ,” Sehun grinds out, voice low and grating. His hands are covered in red.

A click. Sehun doesn’t see the man point both muzzles at him, inching closer with a sick chuckle that finishes off with a throaty inward-gasp. Like a door on the rustiest of hinges. “I hope I see you there.”

He fires both guns, not aiming the bullets into Sehun’s head, but past his ears with millimeters of distance. It’s instant. Sehun doubles over, choking, gasping, the blasts jarring. Unable to hear himself scream, unsure if he’s even screaming at all. Just a high, persistent ring. He could be bleeding from his ears, he wouldn’t know.

He falls onto his side, his mind a million places at once and yet as numb as a blank slate. The _pain_ , the gushing blood… he wants to shut his eyes and force it all away.

But he can’t. He doesn’t know if he’s still alive, wants to know if he is, so he focuses on Kyungsoo several feet away who scarcely moves.

He blinks, and when his eyes open, the truck’s windshield shatters around the neat, little hole that pierces it. He blinks again, and there’s more blood on the ground. A third time brings forth red and blue flashing lights.

It takes longer to pry them open again, to sterile, beige walls, pristine bed sheets, green curtains. He knows this room. A lift of his wrist shows an IV needle taped securely on, and he slowly follows the line to the half-empty fluid drip to his right. He looks to his left to find a nurse checking a heart monitor.

It’s funny… he can’t hear it.

The nurse notices he’s awake and says something to him. At least, that’s what it looks like. The mouth moves but all Sehun can hear is the constant muffle in both ears. It’s distressing, but Sehun simply frowns. He tells the nurse he can’t hear, and though he can’t hear himself, he can feel the words come out, and the look of understanding from the nurse is enough for Sehun.

 

###

 

Things got better.

Sehun learned that Kyungsoo is fine, recovering in another area of the ICU ward. Although they can’t visit each other in bed, they’ll see each other soon.

He gained back a little hearing. They took care of his ears, and there’s a good chance he won’t go completely deaf. The tinnitus might last for a while, maybe months, perhaps years, but Sehun can live with that.

He eventually moves to the general ward, a sign that he’s getting close to discharge. He shares a room with another patient, a guy named Chanyeol, who asks what happened to Sehun. Chanyeol is loud, so Sehun doesn’t have to ask the other to repeat himself.

“I was shot in the leg and ruptured both my eardrums,” Sehun answers easily. “How about you?”

“O-oh,” Chanyeol stammers. “Uh, I got drunk and thought I could control fire so I stuck my hand in an open flame at a bar, then started running around in a panic, knocked some food on the ground, slipped on it, hit my head on a table, passed out…” He lifts his bandaged hand up.

Sehun blinks, nods. “I see.”

Chanyeol gives an embarrassed smile. “Yeah, doctors said I might have a minor concussion but I should be good to go in the next day or so.”

Sehun smiles back. “That’s good for you. Let’s both get better soon.”

“Yeah!” Chanyeol cheers.

The TV is on, so Sehun turns to watch the program. He sees Chanyeol lean towards him from his peripheral.

Once Chanyeol has Sehun’s attention, he asks, “So were you in a gang fight or something?”

A knock on the door diverts their attention to a hesitant Jongdae carrying a small bundle of mini sunflowers. Sehun waves for him to come in, taking the flowers as Jongdae hands them over.

The rustling of curtains makes them both watch as Chanyeol, wincing, not-so-discreetly pulls them closed to give the two privacy.

“So,” Jongdae starts but doesn’t continue, shifting in his seat and looking nervous.

“So,” Sehun parrots with a small, cheeky smile, flowers resting on his lap.

Jongdae offers a small smile of his own. “How are you?”

“I’m good. How are you?”

“Improved,” Jongdae says. “It’s good to feel safe again.”

“I’m glad you feel safe.” Sehun readjusts the flowers so that he’s cradling them. “Did you get to talk to your family again? Friends?”

“Yeah, I managed to find my brother. He was really worried, but I’m back and things are… things are better. There really isn’t anyone else, though.” Jongdae ignores the disquiet on Sehun’s face. “Um, by the way. The other guy from that night… the one who was also hurt. Did you know him?”

“Kyungsoo is my best friend,” Sehun answers. “Really can’t believe he drove all the way up there. I thought the crazy idiot was smarter than that.”

“Is he okay?” Jongdae asks, worried.

“He made it through, he’s pretty strong if you couldn’t tell by the truck. But I want to ask… what happened to that man?”

Jongdae lets out a careful exhale. “I killed him.”

Chanyeol gasps from the other side of the curtain, the sound followed by a quick _‘oops’_.

Unbothered, Jongdae continues. “I was watching from the door with a knife I found. I thought he was going to kill you when he pointed those guns--- I had to do something. I didn’t want him to hear me, so I snuck up slowly but I was too late. He fired and I thought you died.” Jongdae stops, looks down, rubs his shoulder. “And I was just so… angry. I jumped on him and went for his throat. He tried to shoot me but ended up shooting himself in the face.” He looks up at Sehun. “Sorry about your friend’s car, by the way. Bullet hit the windshield.”

“… Jeez, that’s…” Sehun is speechless for the most part. “I mean, Kyungsoo will be a little upset but he’ll understand…”

“That’s good,” Jongdae chuckles. “I’m really glad you’re both okay.”

The curtain rustles again and Chanyeol peeks out from the edge. “Sorry to interrupt but you guys sound so metal and also really nice, can I be friends with y’all?” He gives a toothy, boyish grin.

Sehun holds his chin, putting on an act of contemplation and pensiveness. “Hmm, I don’t know Chanyeol… remember how you burned your hand and got a concussion? You shouldn’t be around us gangsters.”

“Gangsters?” Jongdae wheezes.

“I was drunk!” Chanyeol protests. He comes to a full stop. “Wait. You guys are really gangsters?”

Sehun shifts in his bed until he’s comfortable, feeling rather pleased with himself. “I rest my case.”

“I am so lost,” Jongdae groans.

“My head hurts,” Chanyeol mutters and disappears behind the curtain.

“Well, I have to get going. I’m having lunch with my brother,” Jongdae says, and reaches into a pocket to pull out a slip of paper. He gives it to Sehun, smiling. “That’s my new number. I’d like it if we keep in touch.”

“Of course,” Sehun says, happy. “I think Kyungsoo would like to meet you, too.”

Jongdae nods. “I’d like that.” He stands up and dusts off his jacket, then walks around so he can see Chanyeol. “You too, let’s meet up some time. It’d be nice to have more friends.”

“Oh, yeah!” Chanyeol shouts ecstatically. “Can’t wait!”

When Jongdae leaves the room, Chanyeol immediately shoves the curtain open. “I was getting lonely,” he explains. “Also I didn’t even catch that guy’s name,” he says, disappointed.

Sehun picks one of the sunflowers to give to Chanyeol. He sighs, content.

“His name is Jongdae.”

**Author's Note:**

> why is it so hard to write >:(
> 
> twitter : @peokkiemeokkie


End file.
